roblox_world_of_magic_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
This page is to outline what is deemed appropriate to the contribution of the World of Magic Wikia. = Do's = Contribute 'to the wiki.' This wiki is meant to be of help to World of Magic enthusiasts and everyone is encouraged to add onto it. However, we want to make sure everything is understandable and accurate. This involves using correct grammar, spelling, punctuation and the correct format for each page, as well as organized photos. If you require help in editing a page, feel free to ask fellow wikia members to assist. Respect 'one another.' This is a friendly wiki to every user that sets foot here, regarding opinions and views, and be tolerant to each other. If a user needs help in any way, it's best to try to solve the situation as best as possible. If any problems regarding abuse arises, don't forget to contact the staff members. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a community. Think 'before you speak.' While it's encouraged to help out, don't be the one starting a fight. Be careful with your actions, and always be respectful in expressing an opinion. Anger and violence only complicates situations. Careful 'with privacy.' Some of the users on the wiki may try to gather personal information such as real names, specific locations (countries or states are an exception), phone numbers, email addresses, or any account information like passwords. Unless it is someone you fully trust, it is generally better to refuse to give away the information to avoid any situations like account theft. = Do Nots = Don't' Vandalize.' This wiki aims to minimize incorrect information and to be appropriate for all ages. This is extremely crucial to a friendly community. Forms of vandalism include spam, excessive advertising, profanity, incorrect information, inappropriate content, and plagiarism. Failure to follow this rule will lead to a strict warning and eventual punishment. Don't 'edit another user's profile.' Their profile page is theirs alone to edit. This applies to any other wiki as well. Don't share exploits. Wiki users are to not to specifically mention any hacks, exploits, glitches, or bugs that can be used to one's advantage in the game. Especially do not show any methods of a hack or exploit the game, as this ruins the experience for other users as well and potentially lead to users being banned from the game itself. People who break this rule should be notified to a staff member. An exception to this rule would be funny looking visual glitches as they do not harm anyone in particular. Don't' feed the trolls.' This means that every time you respond negatively to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with these people. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't fall into their trap. If someone is harassing you, notify a staff member. Don't' trade or offer giveaways for Robux.' Trading in-game items or hosting giveaways for Robux is forbidden by Roblox ToS and as well as by us. If anyone is caught getting involved into this, they will be permanently blocked from this community. Further Help and Feedback * Also check out The Community Central Guidelines * Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents * Check Fandom Community Central for sources of further help and support * Check Help:Contacting Fandom for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article * Learn how to use Fandom in Fandom University, short how-to videos for all levels of experience Category:Browse